Earth-717 One-Shot: The Adventures of Science Team
by Over9000Pylons
Summary: An alternate time. An alternate world. Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, SHIELD's dedicated Science Team, finally get an adventure of their own! While working on an important project, Fitz and Simmons are suddenly confronted with a dangerous supervillain, and together they have to use science to save the day!
Earth-717: One-Shot

The Adventures of Science Team

"Ah, yes, here we are. Mister Fitz and Madame Simmons. Your table is ready."

The waiter then bowed before gesturing for Fitz and Simmons to follow him. He started walking through the extravagant restaurant. Simmons looked down at her clothes, noticing that she and Fitz were nowhere near as well-dressed as the people that filled up nearly every table in the place. The waiter led them to a table near the back corner of the dining room.

"Thank you," said Fitz and Simmons in unison.

They sat down, and the waiter placed menus in front of them. He held his hands together and smiled at his guests.

"My name is Stefano, and I'll be taking care of you this evening. May I start with our selection of wines?"

Fitz and Simmons both glanced at each other.

"Uh . . . ."

"No, that won't be necessary," said Simmons. "We don't drink alcohol. Could I, have uh, I, suppose a Coke, please? Without ice in it?"

"I like iced tea," said Fitz. "You, uh, you can put ice in mine."

Stefano seemed confused for half a second. He then smiled and gave a short bow.

"Right away."

After Stefano left, Fitz rubbed the back of his neck.

"I uh, I almost asked for chocolate milk," said Fitz. "That would've been embarrassing."

Simmons giggled and shook her head.

"Oh, Fitz."

"So, so yeah. Nice place, right?"

"Seems a bit high end for us, doesn't it? And it's bloody well packed. When did you make the reservation anyway?"

Fitz gulped.

"Month ago."

Simmons blinked.

"Fitz! You didn't."

"I did."

"What? Why? You didn't have to do that. You know this isn't really your type of place."

Fitz shrugged.

"I, uh, I, I, I w-wanted to do, to do something nice for you."

"Oh, Fitz . . . ."

Simmons reached across the table and grasped Fitz's hand. She squeezed it as Stefano returned with the drinks.

"Have you had a chance to consider what you'd like for dinner tonight? Perhaps we could start with some appetizers?"

"Oh," said Fitz, realizing he hadn't touched his menu yet. "Right, I gotta . . . ."

Fitz was so startled that he jutted out his hand to grab the menu without thinking, and accidentally knocked his iced tea over. The liquid spilled all over Stefano's pants.

"Oh, oh . . . . oh."

"Oh dear," said Simmons. "I'm so, so sorry, mister . . . ."

Stefano looked down at his pants in dismay, but did not say anything. Fitz cringed. Simmons sighed as she anxiously rubbed her hands together.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Just a moment," said Stefano.

Fitz and Simmons both looked down as Stefano left. Fitz then looked at the menu.

"I wonder if they have chicken strips . . . ."

* * *

"Okay, run through that one more time," said Hill. "What is it you want?"

Fitz and Simmons glanced at each other.

"We want all three of them," said Simmons.

Maria Hill rubbed her forehead and groaned.

"All three gamma villains? Are you crazy?"

"Hey, she is not," said Fitz. "We've thought about this a lot."

"We wouldn't make the request if it wasn't of the utmost importance," said Simmons. "I am so close to finalizing the cure, but I need more raw data from individuals with gamma-modified physiology. Brian Banner's remains were . . . . incomplete, to say the least. I won't harm them, but I just need to do a bit more testing. It shouldn't take that long. Only a day or so."

"Well, maybe a couple," said Fitz. "We would have to move them to another facility."

Hill folded her arms. She narrowed her eyes as she considered the request. Simmons then put on her best pleading face.

"Pleaaaaaaase?"

"Fine," said Hill. "We'll move them to another facility. You can do your damn tests. But this better be worth it, and we better get them back to Ravencroft without any issues."

"Oh, we can manage that," said Fitz. "Yup. Totally. No issues, we promise."

* * *

"Sunset Bain."

Monica Rappaccini was standing in a conference room with a handful of aides and Risk Control troopers. Sunset appeared on a video screen, transmitting from AIM's headquarters in the United Kingdom. She put her hands behind her back before addressing Monica.

"Monica."

"How goes your master plan?"

Sunset looked down at her fingernails for a moment.

"It goes," she said, her tone slightly indignant. "Not as fast as I would like, but, when you're technically playing by the rules, you sort of have to deal with things like . . . ."

Sunset shivered.

". . . . bureaucracy."

Monica winced.

"Ouch. Sounds like loads of fun."

"Egh. Don't remind me."

Sunset held her hands together and fluttered her eyes as she spoke with her fake pleasant voice.

"Please, Mister Cameron, yes, Mister Cameron, oh totally, Mister Cameron."

Sunset then lowered her hands and scowled.

"Ugh. Wish I could just jam a chip in his head and be done with it, but he's actually kind of useful from time to time. Speaking of which, the test version of our new information network is up and running, which is why I called. I learned about something rather interesting that I think you can help me with."

"And what would that be?"

Sunset folded her arms.

"According to my sources, SHIELD is temporarily moving three of their captives from Ravencroft to a secondary facility in Vermont. I don't know exactly why, but I do know that they're being moved tomorrow."

Monica raised an eyebrow.

"How does this affect us?"

"Because one of those prisoners is one of our own. Chen Lu."

"Ah. Radioactive Man."

"Yes. I'd been hoping to find a way to retrieve him, but I was sort of busy, what with alien invasions and now my work in the UK. But, this presents an opportunity. Ravencroft is far too secure for a direct attack, but, it should be relatively simple to extract Chen while he's at this other facility."

"I'll prepare a team right away. I was hoping to get a chance to try out some of my new toys."

"Have fun. Be sure to kill as many SHIELD agents as you can while you're at it."

Monica chuckled.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Ah, you know. Just tinkering."

Fitz twisted another knob on the device he was holding. It was a silver, dome-shaped helmet, with multiple knobs on the exterior shell. Fitz was working on it while walking with Simmons.

"What is it anyway?" asked Simmons.

"Oh, this? Just a little something for me to pass the time, cause, you know, this trip is mostly for you. Mental Stimulator Helmet. Something I've been fiddling with. Stimulates the brain with electrical impulses as a way of resuscitation from comas and such. Quick shock to the system, and then bam! You're awake! Well, in theory, anyway. Not the kind of thing you'd want to be used on you when you're already awake. Scramble your brain like it's for breakfast."

Simmons nodded. The two of them were heading towards the main floor area of the facility they had been granted. As they got to the end of the hall, they found a tall man in a SHIELD uniform standing there, waiting for him.

"I'm Agent Twenty-Eight. Antoine Triplett. Maria Hill's assigned me as the head of security for the duration of your experiments. Glad to finally meet the legendary Science Team."

Simmons smiled. Fitz merely blinked.

"It's a pleasure," said Simmons, holding out her hand.

Triplett shook her hand, before looking at Fitz.

"My hands are full. Sorry."

"Right," said Triplett. "Well, they're waiting for you inside. USAF has sent a platoon to secure the facility during your stay. If you're ready, I'll show you where you're working."

"Thank you," said Fitz and Simmons in unison.

Triplett led Fitz and Simmons into the main hall, which was wide and had been mostly cleared to make room for the three transparent holding cells. There were a handful of observation rooms attached to one of the corners of the hall. Over twenty soldiers were stationed around the perimeter of the room, wielding assault rifles and shotguns.

Chen Lu, the Radioactive Man, was in the cell on the far left, and he was sitting on a plastic bench. Ann Darnell, the villain known as Vapor, was contained inside of an airtight glass cylinder. Samuel Sterns, also known as the Leader, was lying on a table in a prison jumpsuit, kept unconscious by a metal apparatus locked around his skull.

Chen looked up as Fitz and Simmons walked into the room. Although he stared at the two young scientists, he did not move from his seat or say anything to them. Simmons looked at the three cells before her. Triplett put his hands behind his back.

"Place has been set up according to your instructions," he said.

"Instructions?" asked Fitz.

"My instructions," said Simmons. "I got to look at the building schematics and I drew up a floor plan for how I want this to go."

Simmons then placed her hands together.

"Well. Let's get started."

* * *

"Biological profiles complete. Alright. Let's see what I've got."

Simmons was standing over a holographic display table, using her hands to manipulate the hard-light holograms that showed all of the data she had gathered from all three gamma villains. As she worked, she bounced her hips side to side and hummed the theme song to _Merlin_ , one of her favourite television shows.

Nearby, Fitz was sitting on a stool next to another table. A handful of his contraptions were spread across it, and he found himself constructing another device basically on a whim. However, his eyes were soon drawn back to Simmons, and he watched her as she worked. She was so mesmerized with her work, that she did not even notice Fitz's gaze.

Fitz smiled to himself as he saw a familiar look in Simmons' eyes. Whenever she was working out a particular puzzle in her mind, she always had that look. That magical glimmer that appeared across her pupils when she made a discovery. The way her smile was never brighter than when she was in the middle of an experiment.

Every time he saw those things, he learned all over again how beautiful she was.

In truth, he knew that he was not going to be much help on this particular project. She was the master of biochemistry, so working on a potential cure for cancer was part of her field. While Fitz would presumably be able to help her with building a device for actually administering the cure once it was completed, this was her dream, not his.

But he didn't care. He was just happy to watch her work.

He was so entranced by watching Simmons that he didn't notice Triplett walking up to him and standing at his side.

"Hey."

Startled, Fitz accidentally knocked one of his devices off the table. Reacting with incredible speed, Triplett reached out and grabbed it before it hit the ground.

"Got it," he said, before handing it to Fitz. "Here you go."

"Uh, thanks."

Fitz placed the device back on the table.

"Didn't mean to startle you. Sorry about that."

"Nah, it's fine. I'm uh . . . . it happens a lot."

Triplett smirked.

"Always when you're looking at Simmons?"

"No, actually. Happens all the time, even, even when I'm by myself. I've uh, I've always been a bit, uh . . . . bit jumpy."

"That right? Huh. Not what I expected from Science Team."

Fitz tilted his head to the side. Triplett folded his arms.

"Just heard a lot about you guys, is all. From other members of SHIELD. Know you've done a lot of good work, both of you. Figured you'd be more of a team though."

"We are a team!" exclaimed Fitz. "But, we have, you know, different specialities, different things we're good at. I'm engineering. She's biochem. Normally she says that part."

"That part?"

Fitz chuckled.

"Heh, yeah. When we, when we introduce ourselves, normally we, we, we do this thing where, I usually say the names, she says what we do, and if we're feeling really into it, we do this kinda, uh, this kinda routine thing. We came up with it together. It's great fun. Heh. But, uh, but yeah. This is, this is her thing. Not mine."

"But you're here anyway."

"Yeah. Cause we're a team. I'd help her with anything. Didn't matter what she wanted to do, or where she wanted to go. I'd follow her anywhere."

"I can tell."

Simmons then looked over at Fitz and Triplett. She put on a goofy grin and gave a short wave. Fitz returned her smile and waved back. As Simmons was about to return to her work, an explosion rocked the top of the facility. Triplett immediately drew his pistol as everyone looked up.

"That can't be good," said Fitz.

"No, not good at all," said Simmons.

Triplett ran towards the front of the room, where a window allowed him to see into the main area. The soldiers were getting into defensive positions. He then rushed over to the door, before looking back at the two scientists.

"Stay here."

* * *

"Fire!"

The Risk Control pilot squeezed the trigger at Monica's command, launching a set of twin missiles from the AIM shuttle. The missiles struck the roof of the facility, causing a large explosion that killed the soldiers that had been stationed there. The other shuttle flew around to the other side of the roof and landed. The pilot looked back up at Monica, awaiting further instructions.

"Land at the main entrance. I want to see how well my latest toys hold up."

The pilot flew the AIM shuttle to the front of the facility and landed on the ground. Monica twisted small wrist modules on both of her arms, activating a set of tubes that injected a yellow fluid directly into her veins. She cringed for a moment before walking over to the side of the shuttle and grabbing a modified grenade launcher.

Opening the side of the cylinder, she saw that the weapon was loaded not with grenades, but rather transparent canisters, each one contained a sickly, glowing, viscous green fluid. Smiling to herself, Monica then jammed the cylinder back into place and held the grenade launcher with both hands. A squad of ten Risk Control troopers then got into formation behind her.

"Let's go."

The side of the shuttle opened, and Monica stepped out. The Risk Control troopers formed a defensive group around her, making sure she was covered from all angles as she leisurely strolled towards the front entrance.

"Blow the door."

One of the troopers replied with the heavily modulated voice that all Risk Control troopers shared.

"Yes, ma'am."

The trooper pulled an explosive charge off of his belt and slammed it against the double doors. The squad all moved back and waited a few seconds. After the charge exploded and blew the door off its hinges, the squad opened fire into the open doorway. Once the smoke cleared, Monica headed for the door.

"Team Two," said Monica, placing a finger against her ear. "Breach the building from the roof. Draw as much attention as you can."

"Understood, ma'am."

As Monica and her squad marched down the front hall, enemy soldiers turned the corner. With her grenade launcher ready, Monica fired a canister directly at the incoming squad.

"Grenade!"

The soldiers jumped back, but were shocked when the canister exploded not with fire or shrapnel, but with green liquid that struck their bodies and caused a noxious gas to fill the air. Anyone who was either touched by the liquid or breathed in its fumes started to immediately puke blood as their skin shrivelled and decayed.

The surviving soldiers retreated as their infected comrades screamed. Within a few seconds, everyone who was affected by the gas suffered the same fate.

Their eyes exploded.

As the soldiers died around her, Monica casually walked through the gas, completely unaffected by the toxicant because of the vaccine flowing through her veins. She walked past the corpses without a second thought, followed by her Risk Control troopers. She then heard the sound of gunfire and explosions coming from the upper levels.

Monica chuckled under her breath as she heard more screams.

* * *

"Fitz?"

"Jemma?"

Fitz and Simmons were huddled together under the holographic display table. Simmons was shivering and holding her arms around her legs. Fitz was right next to her.

"What's, what's going on?" asked Simmons. "What's happening?"

Fitz struggled to breathe as he tried to answer her.

"Think we're under attack, Jemma. Maybe somebody found out what we're doing."

"But, but . . . . but why? Oh Fitz, the screams . . . ."

"Sit tight," said Fitz. "I'm gonna go see what's happening."

"Fitz, don't!"

Fitz ignored Simmons' pleas and emerged from under the table. He then went to the window, where he saw a battle raging between the soldiers and the AIM Risk Control troopers.

"AIM."

He then gasped as Monica walked into the room and fired another grenade round. He cringed as he saw the horrifying effects of her toxicant. He then ran back to Simmons.

"Jemma. It's AIM. They're, they're the ones attacking."

"AIM? Oh dear . . . ."

"They've got some kind of bio-weapon. Dunno what it is. But I bet . . . ."

Fitz and Simmons both yelled as a Risk Control trooper kicked the door down. He aimed his assault rifle at the two scientists.

"Targets acquired."

Without hesitation, Fitz pushed Simmons behind him. However, before the Risk Control trooper could fire, Triplett placed his pistol against the trooper's head and pulled the trigger. The trooper's skull exploded, splattering bloodied chunks of his brain all over the nearby wall. Fitz and Simmons both looked at Triplett in shock as he locked the door behind him.

"You guys okay?"

Fitz and Simmons both gulped, but didn't seem to have an answer for him.

"AIM's attacking," said Triplett, his breathing heavy. "It's a nightmare out there. They've got some kind of . . . . poison gas thing. It's horrible. Barely got away in time. Don't know how long those guys can hold out."

Simmons then blinked as she looked over at the table that had all of Fitz's devices.

"Wait," she said. "I've got an idea."

"Jemma?"

"What kind of idea?" asked Triplett.

"You said they can't hold out, right? And we're facing some unknown weapon?"

"Well, I saw it," said Fitz. "It's a grenade launcher, but it fires that . . . . poison gas thing."

"So it's still in a type of gun, a regular weapon, right?"

"Yeah," said Triplett. "What are you getting at?"

"What I'm getting at is that if you give me two minutes, I think I have a way of giving us a fighting chance of getting out of this alive."

Simmons then ran over to the desk and started to disassemble Fitz's devices.

"Jemma! What are you doing?!"

"Each of your devices has a battery of your own design," said Simmons. "But the basic chemical principles of the battery are fairly standard."

"And?"

"And . . . . these batteries just might save all our lives."

* * *

Monica winced as one of the soldiers fired a grenade launcher round, blowing up two of the Risk Control troopers. The explosion also tore a hole open in Sterns' cell and knocked him out of his apparatus. The battle continued to rage around the room, with both sides taking cover wherever they could. Monica grumbled as she was forced to retreat behind a corner to avoid being shot.

Chen stood up and pressed his hands against the wall of his cell, watching the battle with great interest. He wanted to help AIM, but he knew that his powers were useless against the walls containing him. Meanwhile, Sterns woke up and immediately took stock of the situation. He quickly realized that no one was paying attention to him, with everyone too busy trying to stay alive in the firefight.

Seeing a shotgun on the ground next to a dead soldier, he ran over to it and picked it up before aiming at the lock to Ann's cell. Firing and blowing the lock off, he then ran inside before bashing the cylinder containing her with the back end of the shotgun. A crack in the glass allowed her vapour form to filter out.

She quickly formed herself and looked at Sterns.

"I think it's time we made our exit, my dear."

Ann giggled. She and Sterns then fled out of the room through one of the back doors. Chen watched them get away and grumbled to himself, seeing that they abandoned him without a second thought. Turning forward again, he watched as another Risk Control trooper was gunned down by fire from the soldiers.

Scowling, Monica peered around a corner and fired another poison grenade at the last remaining handful of soldiers. As the Risk Control troopers gunned down the last stragglers, Monica walked up to Chen's cell.

"Doctor."

"Never seen you before," said Chen.

"I'm Monica Rappaccini. Sunset Bain sent me to retrieve you. I'm assuming you don't want to stay a captive of SHIELD any longer."

"Get me out of here."

Monica looked over at her three remaining Risk Control troopers.

"Break him out."

Suddenly, the building's sprinkler system activated. Everyone looked up as water sprayed down on them.

"Where's the fire?" asked Monica.

One of the Risk Control troopers then looked down at his rifle to see that a small amount of steam was coming off it, followed by white crust forming on the barrel. He tried to pull the trigger, before realizing the gun was jammed. The other troopers saw the same problem with their weapons. Monica walked away from the cell and looked at her troops.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"It's our weapons, ma'am," said a trooper. "Look at them."

"What are you talking about?"

Monica snatched an assault rifle out his hands and looked it over. Seeing the white crust, she furrowed her brow.

"Hey, you!"

Monica turned around to see Simmons standing before her. The sprinklers turned off as Monica looked at the SHIELD scientist.

"You," said Monica. "You're Jemma Simmons. SHIELD scientist."

"That's right."

"And what exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Stopping you."

Monica laughed.

"That right? And how do you plan on doing that? You don't have any weapons. You don't have any backup."

"I have science. Guns not working? That was me. Little thing I cooked up a minute ago. Zinc chloride. Regularly used in batteries? Took a whole bunch of it and put it in the sprinkler system. Turned it into a solution. Made sure it had only enough kick to wreck your weapons but not melt your skin. You're welcome."

"You think you're smart, huh? Try this one."

Monica aimed her grenade launcher at Simmons and pulled the trigger. The launcher didn't fire, and Monica looked down at it to realize that Simmons was speaking the truth. Grumbling to herself, she then looked behind her.

"Kill her with your bare fists!"

Before the Risk Control troopers could attack, Triplett jumped out from behind them with a knife in his hand. He jammed it into the head of one trooper before punching another one away. Simmons smiled as she watched Triplett fight the troopers off. Monica scowled as she pulled a knife of her own off her belt.

As Triplett struggled with the last trooper, Monica held her blade above her head. Simmons gasped, but at the last moment, Fitz ran out from around the corner, holding his Mental Stimulator Helmet with both hands. He went up behind Monica before slamming it down on her head.

"What the . . . .?!"

Fitz twisted one of the knobs, and the helmet activated. Monica's brain was then electrocuted by the device, causing her entire body to convulse. She screamed at the top of her lungs before her limbs went limp. She then fell backwards, and the helmet fell off her head. Her eyes were wide, her hair was frayed, and drool fell from her mouth.

Fitz, Simmons and Triplett all looked at each other, realizing that they had just stopped a supervillain. Chen fumed as he sat back down on his bench.

* * *

"Long day."

Fitz and Simmons sat on the balcony of a hotel room that SHIELD had obtained for them so they could recover from their ordeal. Monica Rappaccini had been arrested, and was scheduled to be shipped back to Ravencroft along with Chen Lu. While Maria Hill was furious when she learned that Samuel Sterns and Ann Darnell had managed to escape, she was also relieved that Fitz, Simmons and Triplett were all alive and well.

"Yeah," said Fitz. "Long day."

"Made something for you."

"Made what?"

Simmons then reached into her bag that she had sitting next to her. She pulled out two wrapped sandwiches before handing one to Fitz.

"Your favourite."

"Prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella?"

"With just a hint of homemade pesto aioli. Figured it'd go over better than our fancy dinner."

"Anyone ever tell you you're the best?"

Simmons smiled. Fitz then blinked and looked forward, seemingly sullen.

"What's the matter?" asked Simmons.

"Jemma . . . . these past few months, they've, they've . . . . they've been the best. The best ever. But when we were in that moment . . . . I looked at Triplett, able to, able to go into the fight. I saw him, and I know you saw him. He's some, some kind of tall, brave, hero man. And I, and I . . . . I'm not. I just, I just wish I could be that for you."

Simmons frowned as Fitz sighed. They then looked into each other's eyes.

"Oh, Fitz. I don't need a tall, brave, hero man."

Simmons then reached forward and firmly kissed Fitz on the lips. After a few seconds, she pulled back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I already have a hero," she said. "And I would follow you anywhere."

Fitz smiled. The two young scientists then looked out at the sunset together, both of them more confident than ever in the love they shared.

THE END


End file.
